Almost
by ben.stasvu4ever
Summary: this has now been changed into a series of eo one shot songfics
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a song-fic .The song is called Almost by Tamia**

Olivia was walking into the precinct at 5.00 in the morning, she couldn't sleep.

"Olivia?" Alex said "Why are you here so early?"

"Ah, couldn't sleep" Olivia said

"You're not alone my friend" Alex said patting her shoulder

"But, Alex it's a bit more complex" Olivia said rubbing the sides of her head. Olivia closed her eyes and sees Elliot in her bed "That was incredible Liv" Olivia's eyes popped open

"Alex! I need to ask you something" Olivia yelled panicking

"What? Stabler problems?"Alex said winking

Olivia started talking and didn't notice Elliot standing in the doorway

"Alex, I imagine him everywhere, in my bed, in _me_, doing things that he's never done, kissing me. Alex it's crazy" Olivia said "He's my partner and I'm imagining him being my husband my boyfriend just things that don't make sense because we aren't together he doesn't think of me like that" Olivia said tears forming

"Alex, _Can you tell me how can one miss what she's never had? How could I reminisce when there is no past_? Elliot has a family and I'm not in it. But my dreams are telling me otherwise. No, I'm not crazy. _How could I have memories of being happy with you boy? (Elliot) Can someone tell me how could this be? _It's like I'm living in my own world"

Alex noticed Elliot in the doorway showing her the divorce papers "Well, Benson I think he cares very much, maybe he'll go to extreme lengths for you but hey I could be wrong" Alex said smirking

Olivia sighed "But _how could my mind pull up incidents recall dates and times that never happened? How I could we celebrate a love that's too late and how could I really mean the words I'm about to say?_ Olivia said tears falling out of her eyes quickly

Alex sighed "Olivia all you need to see is like right in front of you" Alex saw Elliot mouth to Alex to tell Olivia he does love her "And I think Stabler does love you"

"Every time I saw Elliot and Kathy I would imagine it was me" Olivia whispered "_I miss the times that we almost shared, I miss the love that was almost there, I miss the times that we used to kiss, at least in my dreams just let me take my time and reminisce. I miss the times that we never had, what happened to us? We were almost there, whoever said it's impossible to miss what you never had? Never almost had you (him)._

"After the whole Gitano mess, I requested for a new partner because that's what I thought he wanted, I've pushed Elliot away so many times. That case we had with a mother who was sleeping with her lawyer and accused her ex of rape and later he burned her to death, I told Elliot a few nasty comments. I've been so rude to him but he's never rude to me, _I cannot believe I let you go, or what I should say, I should of grabbed you up and never let you go. I should of went out with you I should of made you my boo, boy yeah this one time I should of broke the rules."_

"Wow" was all Alex could say

"Yeah? Right"

"_I should of went on a date, should of found a way to escape, should of turned a almost into_

_If it happened now it's too late. _He's probably gone now, he probably realized how much of a bitch I am and he can't deal with me. _How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real? And if it didn't happen why does my heart feel?_ When I was undercover, I missed him like crazy I thought about the time we made out on my couch. But the thing is that _never_ happened. _I missed the times that we almost shared .I miss the love that was almost there. I miss the times that we use to kiss, At least in my dreams Just let me take the time and reminisce I miss the times that we never had, What happened to us? We were almost there whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had? Never almost had you. _I'm a stubborn bitch!

_You seemed to be the perfect one for me, you, you're all I ever wanted. You're my everything yes it's true._ Those moments that I imagine being with him in ways that we've never been in together, damn,_ boy it's hard to be close to you, my love. I know it may sound crazy but I'm in love with you._

Elliot was still in the doorway in tears "Why does Olivia feel that way?" Elliot mouthed to Alex to ask Olivia.

"Benson, why do you feel like that?" Alex said truly concerned

"Never mind," Olivia said "I'm whining"

"No you're not Liv" Elliot said walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and kissed each knuckle. "Liv, the moments you're imagining could be real and they are going to be real now because I finally have a solid answer if you love me or not"

Olivia jumped "How long have you been here" Olivia said whipping her tears.

"Don't worry, Liv, I love you so much. You mean the world to me. You're my everything and look at these" Elliot said pulling the divorce papers out of his pocket.

Olivia was shocked "You….and …Kathy are…_done? For good?_" Olivia asked

"Yes, we're done Liv and you and I have just begun. I love you Olivia Benson and I mean it" Elliot said

Elliot pulled Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist and locked hands with Olivia with his other hand and kissed her sweetly. It was full of emotion, emotions that were hidden for almost 12 years she smiled against his mouth and whispered "I love you too Elliot" they broke the kiss and noticed Alex was gone. Elliot pulled Olivia in and pecked her lips and kissed her earlobe and whispered sweet nothings to her until it was time for them to work. They both would be a lot happier today all because of an_ Almost_ turned into reality.

**AN: So tell me what you think it was a one-shot**


	2. Come Home

**AN: Hey guys! I fell in love with One Republic so I'm going to use a lot of their songs, along with other artists, in these fics. Enjoy. **

He was divorced, had custody of his kids and he hasn't aged.

Shouldn't everything be picture perfect in his world?

Nothing. Nothing at all is perfect because of that one little thing that changed his world is gone. The days get colder without his warmth he thought he cherished enough. He thought he would never go a day without warmth.

That just shows you never speak too soon.

Everything means nothing to him. Even the coffee he drinks in the mornings means nothing. It only reminds him of so much. Why is he aching for warmth? It's spring, everything should be warm.

Everything but him at least. He'd stick a pistol in his mouth if he didn't have some hope that warmth would return to him soon.

Warmth would return. Olivia would come back to him. Right?

He places the picture back down by his bed, kisses each one of his kids and leaves.

He lifts the Crime Scene tape up and makes his way to the scene.

"What've we got Cap?" There's no emotion in his voice. You can't tell what he's feeling.

And then he goes into thought. '_9 is the number of completion. It's been 9 weeks since she's left. I can't do it anymore.'_

"Stabler!" Captain yells. "Get your head on straight or leave."

"Captain! Where is she? Where is Olivia?" He's pm the verge of breaking. There has been no confirmation of Liv coming back. Liv being okay. That's all he needs. ]

Cragen just gives him a blank stare, "Stabler, you know I can't tell you that, it's confiden…"

"Don't give me that confidential shit!" He barks, "Just tell me where Olivia is!"

"Go be with your kids Stabler, you need to relax." Cragen suggests

He knows that if he yells and whines anymore that he'll never get what he wants. So he goes where he finds his comfort.

He thought that a drink would do him some good but only memories appear in his head. He's tired, weak and empty.

How do you re-fill a 12 year relationship with someone else?

Nobody else exists without Olivia.

The world around him begins to spin; he's going to crack if he doesn't help himself. He stands up and the first words that come out his mouth are,

"_Hello, world, hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I`m young or speaking out of turn."_

And by now the whole bar is fixed on him, now or never. Some are thinking he's had a little too much but he knows what he needs to say.

"_But there`s someone that I`ve been missing'  
And I think that they could be the better half of me."_

"Olivia"

The name just rolls off his tongue, his eyes begin to burn from the tears he's fighting back.

But soon, it's all too much to hold in and he lets go.

"_She's in the wrong place, trying' to make it right"_

He can't talk anymore; he's choking on his words.

So he leaves, and he calls her.

No answer.

"_Leave a message after the beep" _

"_Liv, it's El, hear me out. I have a few words to say,_

_Here it goes,_

_And I`m tired of justifying, so I say to you..._

_"Come home, come home  
'Cause I`ve been waiting for ya, for so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I`ve ever known  
So come home"._

His phone beeps, indicating, he has a low battery.

But what he has to say can't be left unsaid.

"_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see, the world ain`t half as bad as they paint it to be  
If all the sons, all the daughters, stop to take it in  
Hopefully, the hate subsides, and the love can begin  
It might start now, or maybe I`m just dreamin' out loud, but until then… _

_Come home, come home  
'Cause I`ve been waiting for ya, for so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I`ve ever known (ever known)  
So come home._

Liv, you can't just leave me here like this, I'm a jerk, I'm a bastard, I'll let you call me that all you want… just please come home." He pleads. He feels the wet tear escape his eye.

But that damn beeping phone won't shutup.

"I'm kind of in a rush, so I'm gonna say this quick and hang up."

"_Everything I can`t be, is everything you should be  
And that`s why I need you here  
Everything I can`t be, is everything you should be  
And that`s why I need you here  
So hear this now"_

He's in his car driving home, pouring his heart out to Olivia's voicemail.

He wants to hang-up and act like this isn't happening but then….what's the point?

"_Come home, come home  
'Cause I`ve been waiting for ya, for so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I`ve ever known So come home  
Come Home._

"I love you." Is all he says, then the phone dies.

The clock reads 4:45 and he can't sleep.

As soon as he closes his eyes, the doorbell rings.

He slowly walks to the door, no gun with him. He doesn't care anymore. But when he opens it, he can't breathe.

She stands there.

Smiling

Crying

She runs in and hugs him. He doesn't hesitate. He crashes his lips unto hers and she doesn't hold anything back.

Air soon became a necessity and she breaks the kiss.

"I'm home" she whispers.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you El."

**AN: DONE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I ORDERED THE SVU BOOK. BYE GUYS. **

**SONG: Come home by One Republic**


End file.
